Wizards of the New Age
by Wolf11
Summary: Harry potter and co are going back to school even with the nollage that Voldermort is up and running. Hwo will a sword swings Jap an a load of suped up muggle stuff save them. it wll change the way some wizards think of us muggles altogether forever.
1. Default Chapter

At the moment I don't know were the hell this came form I am bored in pain and off school so I making this up as I go if it goes any feather than this I will be surprised so hear goes. Set after book 4 so they're in their 5th year. This is my first potter flick by the way.  
  
Summary: after spending the whole summer at Ron's house Harry potter and co are going back to school even with the nollage that Voldermort is up and running. And what will our trio do when they meet a strange new girl in their year. One who my change the way some wizards think of us muggles altogether.  
  
No this is not a Mary-sue, Mary should be burned to death then pureed. And harry is NOT going to fall in love with the new girl but there might be something between Ron and Himonine  
  
Disclaimer: do I sound like a millionaire to you? I don't own any of J, k Roulings characters if I did I WOULD sound like a millionaire!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wizards in the New Day and Age:  
  
Chapter 1 Who's He?  
  
The sky was bright and hot as the large red train chugged un-noticed my normal folk, across England to a place only certain people knew about. One of those people was Harry Potter. At the age of 15 harry had grown quit a bit, now 5'9, he was still a bit scrawny but handsome in his own way with bright green eyes, messy black hair and glasses. And also there was his famous scar covered with sweat damp locks.  
  
At that moment Harry was trying to find a compartment to sit in on the busy and very hot train. Unlike his two best friend who were prefects and were now sitting comfterbly in the special prefect compartment, Harry had to find his own. One which was not filled with giggly girls, people who wont stop asking him questions about what had happened last year; some memorises were more painful than others. Or people who whispered constantly behind his back. He was about to give up when he peeked into one of the last compartments where he was greeted with a faint clicking sound. At the far right hand side of the window was sitting a guy about his age wearing a all black with a baseball cape of the same colour hiding his face, bent over a laptop and typing furiously. Harry was quit taken back really he had never seen anyone at or going to hogwarts with muggler technology let alone any that high tech. He's really going to be annoyed muggle technology doesn't work at hogwarts, thought harry still standing in the hall spying on the stranger when that stranger spoke with out even looking up.  
  
"You going to come in or stand in the hall the whole trip" his voice sounded odd but harry couldn't point out why. Then he noticed he was still standing in the hall and blushed. He walked in dragging his case with him and set to work putting it onto the rack above along with an empty cage. Hedwig had gone hunting the other night. With that done he sat opposite the stranger who hadn't moved or stopped typing the intir time and whose face was still hidden behind the laptop. As the silence went on with only the constant clicking of the ke board Harry spoke up. "Hi I'm Harry" still the clicking but no reaction, did he even hear him? Harry repeated him self a bit louder. The typing stopped and a pare o sun glass looked around the laptop. The boy pulled a small pair of headphones out of his ears, now he could hear the faint sound of some heavy metal music blaring from the small speakers.  
  
"er.. sorry did you say something?" yes very odd voice it wasn't the accent which at the moment he couldn't, place but the pitch was slightly too high, maybe his voice was breaking his did just that summer.  
  
"yeah my names Harry" harry extended his hand. The boy ducked behind his laptop again typed something quickly then shut down the lid and took his hand.  
  
"Lee Tanto, don't meat many who have served Voldermort every day hu?" he sounded not at all surprises and exited like most people harry and met who knew who he was and unlike a lot of people he didn't flinch at the name Voldermort. Lee read his expression "I see no point in being afraid of a name cos' that's all it is, and in my opinion laughable I'm surprised people don't go around calling him Moldywart. But then again who would laugh at a un-merciful kisama?" Harry really didn't know how to respond to this (what was a kisama?) and just nodded remembering his last encounter with Voldermort.  
  
Moldywart? Harry smiled at the thought then realised that Lee was still looking at him. "daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"oh, Gomen, I mean sorry, I have a tendency of slipping languages, I was just asking if you were al right?" Lees expression was blank in his hart shaped face and almost feminine features, suddenly he saw something long, brow and shiny draping from the behind the back of Lee's head. Was that a braid if hair? What a minute...  
  
"Are you a girl?!" he blurted then saw Lee burst into laughter.  
  
"God you know haw many people ask that? This whole world seems blind!" at that lee removed the baseball cap reviling dar chocolate coloured bangs and pulled the very long thick rope of hair from behind her. "Hie I mean yes, I am a girl. Took you long enough to notice, serposed to be one of the most powerful wizards and cant even tell the difference between sexes?"  
  
"What?! I 'm not powerful and I can its just..." Harry stopped seeing the mischievous smile on lee face and saw she was just jacking his chain.  
  
"Easily worked up aren't you?" she said still smirking.  
  
"Where do you come from?" know Harry just want to change the subject and Lee didn't seem to mind. "Japan, yeah I know I don't look Japanese I was adopted so got know clue who they really are."  
  
"oh sorry" Harry felt sorry for her his parent were killed by Voldermort when he was one. But Lee just waved a hand.  
  
"Don't be I;m not, didn't know them and don't want to my life's fine with out them" he could see the darkness that seem to seep into her face as she said it, but he wasn't too shur though, her eyes were still covered with the sun glasses. He was about to say something when the compartment door slid open by Himione and Ron.  
  
"There you are harry we've been looking every were for you" said Ron as he walked in, "the food cart will be down soon," Ron noticed the Lee then turned to Harry "Who's he?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sooooo how do you think want more? Or is it so bad your falling a sleep and dreaming of dogs riding bikes with cats on their heads?  
  
If you don't like it try some of my Artemis fowl stories like what the hell its really funny I assure you All guns, madness, torture, truth and dare and some gundam stuff thrown in all very exciting  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR MY BBQ YOR TO PUT UNDER CHAOSES (my brother for people who don't know me) BED!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Diss the The Hair

Hi !!!!! got one review so far not great but hell gives me some excuse to keep writing even if no is going to read it  
  
Oh and I made a mistake (other than the spelling ones) the story is set arfer the 5th book NOT the 4th ok sorry got it mixed up so there in their 6th year in the story their all 16.  
  
And if you want the translation of the Japanese you can e-mail me or just review saying you want to know what the hell Lee is saying at when she starts slipping (  
  
Okay lets get on with the shoooooowwww!!! Hee heee hee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Don't Diss the Hair  
  
"There you are harry we've been looking every were for you" said Ron as he walked in, "the food cart will be down soon," Ron noticed the Lee then turned to Harry "Who's he?"  
  
Harry, looked at Lee who had Just opened her mouth to correct Ron when the compartment was suddenly filled with the sound of Bathoveens Fur Elise. The trio jumped in surprise but Lee just looks annoyed as she dug into one of the pockets on the inside of her long black jacket, muttering that she really needed to put on a better ring tone! Finally she revealed what was making the famous pianist song, one very 'very' high tech mobile. She flipped it open and the piano stopped.  
  
"Hie, Tanto!" she said into the mobile, and to Ron utter confusion, as he and never seen a mobile before and found it very strange as is this guy with too long hair was having what seemed like a very heated argument, in Japanese, with the a shiny silver thing. Finally with a sigh, Lee ended the call and put the mobile back into her jacket then looked strait at Ron behind her sunglasses. "I'm a girl" she stated to the shocked red head and Himione, who didn't seem too surprised.  
  
"Oh er, sorry" was all Ron said feeling strangely nervous under Lees intense gaze. Himione, also feeling a bit apprehensive to the stranger broke the silence.  
  
"Hi, I'm Himione Granger, and this in Ron Wesley we're Harry's friends." Lee nodded.  
  
"Lee Tanto" and at that she pulled her laptop onto her lap, put up the screen and started typing. Ron wondering what the hell she is doing and Himione thinking this new girl was very rude. Harry was confused by Lee's behaviour to his friends, she had seemed quite talkative when she had been talking to him, why had she just shut the lot of them out cold! What's with her?  
  
The typing stopped and Lees head appeared above her laptop to look at Harry and co to see them all starring strait back at her. "Goman, I mean sorry if I seem rude I just got a lot to get done that's all" she smiled and rotated her laptop to face the three so they could see the screen.  
  
"hay, its got writing on it!" was Rons observation and harry and Himione looked at him as he looked at the laptop with wonder "what is that, how are you writing with out a quill?" his puzzlement made Lee laugh. Himione started to read what was on the laptop. "Hay, this is the wizards elixirs do's and don'ts essay we had to do for potions " Lee nodded yeah, I just got to this country but still have to do the homework to so I don't fall behind I've been working since I got hear" and she turned the laptop around and started typing once more. But the tension in the compartment was gone and Ron's and Himione sat down, Himione next to harry and Ron next to lee watching in awe as letters appeared on the screen when she pressed the little square things.  
  
Then Himione remembered something "um, Lee? Lee looked up "you do know that once we get to Hogwarts all muggle equipment won't work, right?" Himione had expected Lee to look shocked but in stead she just smiled slyly.  
  
"this isn't normal muggle equipment." She closed her laptop and showed Himione the bottom of it. On it was the words 'MANUFACTURED BY RISINGSUNS M.E.C'. Himione didn't see why it made any difference even though she had never heard of that company. "M.E.C stand for Magical Equipment Company" and at that she opened it up again leaving harry Ron and Himione speechless.  
  
"What you mean that was made by wizard?!" Said Harry in shock. Lee nodded but didn't not look up. "All my electrical stuff is why else would I bring it? This country really needs to get into the new age some time, you accept muggles but not their technology. Japan is famous for its technology in the muggle world so the Japanese Ministry of Magic saw no reason why technology and magic couldn't be harmonised." And with a last few tapes on the keyboard she sighed heavily and shut the laptop down. "Done! Do you play wizards snap in England?"  
  
~0o0~  
  
After 3 games of Wizards snap, Harry, Ron and Himione got to know more about Lee. Lee tried in vain to explain the Woking of a mobile to Ron with out successes but be was still easily amused by going through all of the songs and ring tones stored in it. Ranging from the normal ring to Linking Park and even some Japanese Rock. Himione was more interested, not in Lees new magical technology, but her language.  
  
"so Hie, means yes and Gomen means sorry?" Himione asked remembering to two words she had remembered from their earlier encounter.  
  
"Hie" said Lee chuckling slightly  
  
Suddenly the compartment door slid open to a tall thin boy and two other troll like boys either side of him, Draco Malfoy and Crab and Goyle. "Back again Potter. Why, have a death wish?" Crab and Goyle laughed and the bad joke.  
  
Draco glanced at Lee noting the long braid, and remarked, "who's the guy with girlie hair?" In a blink of an eye Lee had spun, rolled and appeared behind Malfoy, pulling a slim black blade from with in the said braid, and putting it to his throat. "One I am a girl! Two no one disses my hair so Three fuck off before I slit your worthless neck, Ku'so Kisama ! "CRAB GOYLE!" both Crab and Goyle were to shocked to do any thing "NOW YOU MORONS!" finally they ran to add their leader. Sliding the blade back into her hair, again Lee twirled around bringing her hand quickly round and striking crab in the stomach stunning him; then pivoting round, throwing Draco into Goyle and sending the two of them flying down the hall way! Soon Crab joined the two when Crab tried to hit Lee again but was met with a powerful kick to the chest, sending him out on the compartment to hit the opposite wall and sliding into an unconscious heap.  
  
With that done Lee shut the door and turned to face the stunned faces of Ron Himione and Harry. Harry was about to say something when he noticed that Lees sunglasses had fallen off during her little 'augment' with Malfoy, leaving her eyes to full view. The irises were Crystal. It was like looking into a diamond, silver with flecks of colour shining from their depth. When she realised her glasses were gone she sweared and ducked her head down looking around for them. Harry saw them near his feet and picked them up. As he offered them the to Lee she took them with a silent 'aragato' and quickly hid her eyes once more. A long uneasy silence swallowed them Lee standing with her head bowed as though waiting for judgement. Harry decided to break the silence.  
  
"so do all Japanese wizards and witches hide knives in their hair and can kick sirious but?" Lee's head snapped up to see Harry giving her a friendly smile. At first she looked confused but that was soon replaced by a wide grin.  
  
"No not all, but none can do it as well as I can!" They all grinned, and Himione went back into the conversation they were having erler.  
  
"so what dose Ku'so Kisama mean?" she asked slyly  
  
"Shitty Bastard!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
so my friend what do you think I'll keep writing even if you hate it cos I like the story at least. Why don't the wizards combined technology and magic they would rock!!! Any way next chapter will be up soon I'm going to start it right away so review please flame me or praise me what ever you like. (pleases praise) 


	3. Chapter 3: witch house

Chapter 3: Which House?  
  
For the rest of the trip loads of people stopped by the compartment to see if the rumours about a new guy beating up the most popular boy in Slitherin were true. Most were people known by Harry Ron and Hermione, like Neville Longbottum, Ginny, Ron's sister, and her new boy friend, and Luna Lovegrove. But some were people of Malfoys house, Harry guessed that they had come to size up this strange looking stranger, who had knocked the ape like Crabbe and Goyle out cold.  
  
Lee, had meet all the Slitherins eye to eye and, even with her sunglasses masking her unusual gaze, the Slitherins were always the one to look away. I was obvious that she didn't seem comfortable with more than three around her by the way she seem to relaxed when the extra people had gone.  
  
Soon the food trolley came down; the old lady apologising for being so late, half a dozen of the chocolate frogs had escaped and run amok near the front of the train. Harry and Ron bought some of the remaining frogs and Hermione got a few sugar quills. The lady asked Lee if she wanted anything but Lee just politely shook her heads.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" asked Ron as he was opening a chocolate frog  
  
"Yes, but I brought my own food" she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out two more foreign thing to the wizarding world. A bag of pickled onion monster munch and a can of Pepsi. Ron ended up drinking most of the Pepsi but thankfully, to Lees growling stomach, did not like the monster munch.  
  
Lee looked into the empty can and said to Ron jokingly "I'm never offering you anything again!"  
  
As time dragged by, the sky out side grew steadily black. "You better put your robes on Harry, we'll be there in about half and hour or so" said Hermione, and she and Ron already had theirs on prefect badges and all. Harry nodded and got up and started opening his trunk. Harry noticed that Lee was still sitting down "hay Lee, don't you have any robs?" Lee seemed to blush slightly and shook her head and pulled her long braid from behind her and played with the end, almost as if she was nervous.  
  
"No, as I only got in this country yesterday so I didn't have time to get my books and get fitted. Youni and Zanko will be sending them for me so I'll have them for tomorrow." Youni and Zanko, they found from earlier conversations, were Lee's adoptive parents. They were muggles but they had known she was a witch from the moment they got her. In Japan some muggles knew of wizards, from a wizard or witch being married in to muggle family to just being friends.  
  
"So your going like that?" said Hermione as she looked Lee up and down raking in the black jeans, black T-shirt, boots, long black jacket and of course the sun glasses. Speaking of which. "Isn't wearing the glasses going to be difficult in the dark?"  
  
"No not really, I'm kinda use to it. Crystal is not really the most seen colour and... well lets just say I don't get the most friendly reception with them now a' days."  
  
Harry put on his robes and shut his trunk. There were plenty of strange things in the wizarding world why would crystal eye cause any harm? "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why don't you get a friendly reception?"  
  
Suddenly Ron, who was helping harry with his trunk, jumped and dropped the trunk on his foot, "Owww, bugger, bugger, bugger!"  
  
Ron are you all right?" asked Hermione as she helped Ron put his trunk back on the rack.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's that I just remembered a story I heard from dad. About one of the evil wizard with Vol...Voldermort, was an expert in mind control. He didn't even need spells just his eyes with were said to be like diamonds and hypnotise his victims."  
  
"Hai that's the one" Lee chuckled sadly looking down at her lap and let go of her braid "one look at my eyes and immediately think I'm a fucking Death Eater!" Some how, in seconds, from she seemed to be radiating anger, her fists were so tightly clenched her knuckles were white. "Masaka! One old witch started throwing jinxes and yelling at me while in Diagon Ally when my glasses got knocked off. That, was why I didn't get my robes. I had to get Youni and Zanko out of there before some one through any thing at them as well!" it was obvious that being called a death eater was the worst possible insult to Lee.  
  
Harry suddenly felt slightly detached from his own body like every thing had gone cold. That was when he head His voice, //umm such power, such anger. I see why they might have picked such a young girl. She would be a worthy asset to me// Lord Voldermort it wasn't the first time harry had heard him but at that moment he didn't care. Lee was his friend, yes he had only known her for a few hours, but she would never join Him.// Oh really Potter? Yes it would take some time for her to break, days, maybe even weeks. But I'll enjoy seeing her crack along with every one else// and at that, Harry was returned to reality by some one shaking his shoulders.  
  
"Harry-kun, daijoubu ka?!" At first harry thought he was looking into giant bug eye but when Lee stepped back and his eyes focused properly he was able to see her, Ron and Hermione look at him concerned. Then he remembered what Voldermort had said and looked at Lee, what did he mean they 'picked?' His train of thought was broken by Hermiones voice.  
  
"What?" he asked, not caching what she said.  
  
"I said, you went all still and you eyes glazed over, what happened? Are you all right?" she looked extremely worried as did Ron who had gone pale.  
  
"Eer..." he wanted to tell Ron and Hermione for they understood things like this had happen before and he knew it was best to tell them. But Lee... Lee seems to get this was some thing that he didn't want to involve her, and she stepped back again and put her hands up to show she didn't mind, and walked to the door.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom anyway" and she left sliding the door shut behind her.  
  
"It was Voldermort wasn't it?" whispered Ron. Harry nodded "what did he say?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and tolled them of Voldermorts interest in Lee. Both Hermione and Ron also had no clue what he had meant by someone picking her.  
  
"Picking her for what do you think?" ask Hermione but Ron and harry both shrugged "maybe we should keep an eye on her." They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well at least hopefully know that every one knows he's back with the Ministry not saying you and Dumbeldor are mad," said Ron trying to reassure the other two as well as himself. "He wont be able to do any thing to you, or her even, in Hogwarts definitely not after the battle Dumbledor had with him last year."  
  
"God I hope so!" was all that Hermione said. Soon there was a knock on the door and Lee pocked her head in side. "Secret conversation over? Good. Hermione, Ron Prefects are wanted at the font of the train." You wouldn't have guessed she had been so mad she had seemed ready to kill earlier. She had a friendly carefree smile on her face and acted as though none of what happened after Harry had asked about her robes ever happened.  
  
"Thanks Lee, come on Ron. See ya later Harry, bye Lee." Said Hermione and she and Ron hurried down the hall.  
  
Harry looked out side the widow and could see Hogwarts just before the train when through some trees, hiding it. To him coming back to Hogwarts was like coming home. He hoped beyond hope that at least Hogwarts will always be there even when Voldermort is around.  
  
About 10 minutes later the slowing train came to a halt at the train station. "Leave your bag and trunk they'll be taken up" harry said to Lee as the got up. Lee nodded and headed down the hall and through the nearest door.  
  
Out side all the student were crowding onto the plat form when Harry heard the familiar calling of "First years, First years over hear!" Harry looked over a few heads to see Hagrid with his lantin and a growing crowed of nervous first years around him. Hagrid spotted harry and yelled over. "Hi Harry! Have you see a guy called Lee Tanto I think his name is, he's new, but in your year!"  
  
Harry smiled and looked at Lee who waded her way through to Hagrid "Sionarai Harry!" she said with a wave.  
  
Harry watched as long as he could before being swept away toward the carriages. As he came nearer he saw the hoarse like creatures called Thestrals; scaly winded horses that could only be seen by people who have watched some one die. As Harry looked at the student's around him, he wondered how many of them will soon be able to see the Thestrals pulling the carriages. How many will see death?  
  
Neville soon joined him in the carriage and some second years that he didn't know. The trip was a quite one, and Harry, though keeping his eyes in his lap new the second years were staring at him. They probably at first didn't know who they were getting in with, but know they were looking at Harry with awe and wonder. Know that the Ministry of Magic admitted that Voldermort was back, many people who had said Harry was an attention seeker or a lunatic, had apologised and said that they didn't believe it in the first place any way.  
  
Thankfully, the carriage stopped out side the entrance and Harry along with the rest of the school headed to the main Hall. Soon after Harry had seated Hermione and Ron came and sat down looking very ruffled. "God, what a palaver! You know how many arguments we had to beak up over the carriages? This group doesn't want to sit with that group, and the Slitherins are making it Hell." Said Ron in one breath before resting his head on the table.  
Harry smiled and looked up at the ceiling, mirroring the clear night's sky out side. His attention was diverted though, to the sound of the door at the side of the room opening emitting the new terrified looking first years, Hagrid towering above them and Lee. Lee stuck out immensely among the first years, not only because of the height difference, but also because her sunglasses and incredibly long braid. Harry hadn't really noticed how long it was on the train as she had sat down but it seemed more than 3 and a half-foot long compered to her height of 5'5.  
  
Professor Mcgonigal came to stand in front of the house tables as usual and put the scraggy old Sorting Hat on the stool. The mouth ripped open and started to sing. Harry wasn't paying attention to what it sang in stead he looked up at the teacher's table in shock. There sitting next to Flitwick was what looked like Nymphadora Tonks! Tonks was a Aurora whom harry had first met when she, Lupin, Mad eye Moody and a lot of other wizard helped him escape from the Dursleys last summer. Though she looked very different- she was a Metamorphmagus, some one who could change their appearance hair, nose and so on - he could still recognise her. Or at least she looked like she was when he had seen her at the Order of the Phoenix over the summer, except her hair was long brown and curly instead off the turquoise she had favoured all for the last month. Looking rou8nd at Ron and Hermione he saw that they had also noticed her.  
  
Soon the Hats song ended and Mcgoneagle took centre stage again and started calling out the name of the first years. One by one they came up, sat on the stool, had the hat placed on their heads and the Hat shouted out the names of the houses they were to join Griffindor, Slitherin, Huffulpuff, or Ravenclaw. This went on till only Lee was left standing. Now with out the first years around her they the people on the tables took noticed of her and her different clothing. Some people craned their necks to see.  
  
"Lee Tanto" Mcgonigal called. Lee walked up to the stool and sat down  
and had the hat placed on her head as though she didn't notice that  
every ones eyes were fixed on her.  
Harry could see form the moment the hat was placed on her head that it  
seams confused. "SLITH...." But it stopped looking confused again  
"GRIFF..."  
The hat was now looking annoyed and flustered. "SLITHERDOR."  
  
This has never happened before the hat always knew, but now it just  
couldn't decide. Every one sat open-mouthed staring at Lee and the old  
hat on her head, suddenly it spoke again, seeming enraged, "Grf-erin,  
no, GRIF, GRIF, SL. SLITH...... GRIFINDOR!!!!!!!!" The hat shouted in a  
rage. And with that it sprung of her head into Dumbldore's lap!  
  
No one knew what to do. Lee, calmly stood up and waked over to the he  
Griffindor table. God knows who started it, but soon clapping and  
cheering began all over the Griffindor table. Hermione got up to let  
Lee sit next to her.  
  
As the cheering died down, Dumbeldor stood up. "Firstly, I would like  
to welcome our new first years and Lee Tanto. And secondly, He-Who-  
Must-Not-Be-Named is to be named, Voldermort is back!" this  
announcement admitted a few gasps and silent screams from his  
audience, "there is now no hiding form the matter. Last year the  
ministry had gone out of their way to deny that fact but they can do  
so no more. I want to reassure you all that Hogwarts is the safest  
place you can be it has stood for over 3000 years and shall not fall  
know!" suddenly he seem calmer now that his speech was over.  
"And Third I will like you to meet your new Defence Agents the Dark  
Arts teacher, Professor Tonks." And at that he sat down. And Tonks  
stood up smiling widely.  
  
"Hi, I heard this job is jinxed so I thought I'll try it out, I'll try  
not to blow any student up, unless you give me good reason too, hee  
hee." She joked before sitting down again. She had defiantly lightened  
the mood and a lot of people were now smiling or at lest wondering haw  
a dize like her was going to teach them D.A.D.A.  
  
"Let's eat," said Dumbeldor and large quantities of food appeared in the tables. Every one, now ravenous for weighting so long dug eagerly into the food and soon the hall was full of talk and laughter just about forgetting about the prospect of Voldermort.  
  
Lee, who hadn't started eating yet. Looked up at the main table to Tonks who smiled and winked at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~***~**~***~***~**~*****~***  
  
so do you like my long chapter??  
  
It took ages and Chaos isn't helping much!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. sharp poity objects and scales

Sorrrrrrrry I really don't mean to take so long but you know one day, two days, a week, and a month! You just say oh I'll do it tomorrow and it never comes.  
  
Well any way I'm hear scraped though my SATS and French oral. Ready to write another day! 222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
Chapter: 4. Sharp Objects and Reptiles  
  
As every one ate laughed and joked Harry noticed how the people kept glancing at Lee. Not only the Griffindors, who were unsure of there strange new arrival, but also the other houses. Ravenclaws were curious, Huffelpuff down right frightened, and Slitherin... well harry didn't really know. It was a mixture of sizing her up and wariness. Malfoy dint glance at her though, no he starred at her as though she was some sort of puzzle to be solved. Harry didn't really know how to react to this but what was most strange to him was the fact that the only one (other than Ron, Hermione, the teaches and himself) not to be nevus or edging away from her was Neville, who was chatting happily to like a close relative.  
  
"So do you have any animals? You know an owl or such, I have a toad. He's called Trevor," said Neville not noticing the stares directed at him and Lee.  
  
"Hey, have a toad as well, I also have many other reptiles and also a dog. My toads called WipAsss I wasn't able to bring him though."  
  
"WipAsss? Is that Japanese?"  
  
"No, American slang, Whip- Ass" Neville, after a few seconds got the joke, and bust out laughing.  
  
With Neville laughing and Lee showing no signs of strangeness other than chatting with Neville most of the people on the Griffindor table relaxed and some near Lee asked endless questions about Japan. Soon the plates cleared, and every one stuffed full and sleepy, waiting for Dumbledore to dismiss them.  
  
"Sleep well and wake tomorrow for anew day at Hogwarts". Dumbledore said with a swish of his hand smiling over the pupils. As Harry and the rest if the Griffindor table got up to go the Griffindor Tower Mrs. Mcgonigal came down and called out to for Hermione and lee to come to her. Harry and Ron followed Hermione and, Neville followed Lee.  
  
"Hermione Ms Tanto will be sleeping in you dorm so, please be kind enough to show her the way and tell her the password" Himione nodded "good, now can I please have a private word with Ms Tanto, you can wait out side the hall if wish." They all looked questioning at Lee wondering if every thing was all right, but she just smiled and gave a small nod. So they left to wait out of the way of the people poring out of the hall.  
  
What do you think Mcgonigal want with Lee?" asked Ron  
  
"She's just warning her about how easy it is to get lost and such," said Harry, thinking back to Vodermort. Should he go tell Dumbledore what had happened on the train? Maybe that's what Mcgonigal is doing warning her of Voldermort.  
  
"Bollox!" Every one turned to stare at Hermione using such language. She looked pointedly at Ron. "We're the Griffindor prefects!"  
  
"Err, yeah we've been prefects for a year now" said Ron not getting what she was getting at.  
  
We're suppose to open the Griffidor tower and tell every one the new password. Idiot. Go and give out the password before they get too annoyed." Ordered Hermione.  
  
"And here was I hoping you would be less bossy this year" mumbled Ron and he started to run to the Griffindor tower. Harry forced himself not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Lee's really nice don't you think?" said Neville nervously. "I mean I never met any one else from Japan but Gran always said they were an odd bunch, but Lee's not. Well a bit but that's culture I guess." He went on like this for a while leaving harry and Hermione to ponder their new foreign friend.  
  
Just then Lee came out followed by Mcgonigal. Lee was looking slightly annoyed and was muttering something in Japanese.  
  
"Good night Lee, hope enjoy your time in England" said Mcgonigal looking pointedly at Lee as though making shore she understood.  
  
"O-yasumi nasai, Mcgonigal-san." She said grudgingly, as the head of Griffindor walked away. "Baka" she muttered under her breath and started for the stairs head for the common room. The three watched her for a while before caching up with her.  
  
"Hay Lee you all right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Genki yo" she said curtly before stopping suddenly and looking around. " Which way is the Griffindor common room?" she definitely seemed pissed, which was making poor Neville even more nevus.  
  
"This way" Hermione said kindly and lead the way to the Griffindor tower. "Do you always slip languages?" she asked as they walked along the winding corridors as stare cases. Lee looked up startled.  
  
"I was? Gomen, I never realise I'm doing it. Tell me when slip or no one will understand I word." Lee, like on the train, suddenly just cheered up. "Neville, is the professor who looks like he had a bucket of grease poured on his head of his head Snape?"  
  
&  
  
When they finally reached the common room, a very annoyed Ron was there to greet them. "What took you so long they nearly tore me apart!" Ron cried as he stalked up to them. The common room was but empty for the bunch of female years. "I showed the new boys to their dorm but I can't show the girls with me not exactly being female! You know I still don't think its fair that girls can go in the guys dorm but boys cant go in the girls" he ranted. Over the summer he and Hermione had fort over the issue for a long time.  
  
"Ron I am not starting that again" she marched over to the remaining first years and said to them "men they never understand that girls wont go spying on them just because they would" the young girls giggled behind there hands. Hermione looked over at Lee. "Come on Lee I'll show you to you dorm. Good night guys." And with that she headed up the girl's stares.  
  
"O-yasumi nasai" said lee with a slight bow "see you tomorrow." She grinned and headed after Hermione.  
  
Harry, Ron and Neville headed up the boy's staircase and into their dorm were their other two roommates were already arranging their stuff around their beds.  
  
"What took you so long?" said Seamus sleepily as he pulled his Pjs out of his trunk.  
  
"Mcgonigal wanted a word" was all Harry said as he got undressed and into his fore poster bed. So a New Year at Hogwarts, he thought. Voldermort out and somewhere plotting the death of all who oppose him; Tonk teaching DADA, and Lee Tanto a strange new friend from Japan. "Well at least I wont be at all bored this year" harry muttered soundlessly to him self. Like any year he spent at Hogwarts was boring.  
  
$  
  
It was barley dawn but some one was stirring in the girls' dorm of the Grffindor tower. Hermione frond herself awaked by the sound of something moving out side the certain of her bed. Groggily, she slowly sat up and opened her certain to see over at Lee rummaging though her trunk piling things out around her. She seemed to have found what she was looking for because she pulled out what looked like a long black pole. Too long in fact too normally fit in the trunk. "You know its not nice to stare" lee said quietly calmly, her voiced cutting the silence started Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Hermione whispered so not to wake the others "its not even 5 o'clock! Classes aren't till 8."  
  
"I know, I'm just going out to practice don't worry" know Hermione noticed that's Lee was dressed in a lose T-shirt and sweat pants. The pole lee had puled out of her trunk was black and 4 foot long.  
  
"What is that?" Hermione nodded to the pole.  
  
"This? It's a Naginata, see" and with that lee twisted part of the pole and foot long blade shot out of the end. "Its weapon the Japanese are well known for" she said as though it was normal to have such things in her trunk. Hermione just stared at her. "Normally the blades fixed and it a longer pole, but I am not that tall and I really don't want to screw up my cloths!"  
  
"Go back to sleep I'll see you at breakfast" and with that Lee attached what looked like some kind of hook to the ledge of the window then leaped out of it.  
  
"LEE!" Hermione cried as she ran to the widow to see Lee ab-sailing down the tower.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing!" Hermione yelled down.  
  
"I can't exactly practise in the common room, I'll break something!" Lee yelled back as she reached the bottom and started off towards the lake.  
  
"Are all Japs like that you think?" Hermione didn't notice her yells had woken Lavender and the rest in the dorm up; who were know gathered around the window watching as Lee started expertly swing the weapon in a impressive sort of fighting dance.  
  
"What, you mean all raving bonkers who jump out of tall towers, or raving bonkers who keep lots of sharp pointy objects in there trunks" said Patty looking over at the stuff lee had took out of her trunk. Hermione what looked like various sized swords, knives and daggers, throw axes, nun- chucks, a metal baton and a bunch of throw stars.  
  
Lavender was about to pick up one of the smaller sword when all the weaponry suddenly flew back in to the trunk shrinking as the went till the trunk lid snapped shut, all weaponry in side. All present staring at it in awe.  
  
"I've got to ask her for that spell!" said Lavender breaking the silence, Hermione and the rest looked at her in disbelief. What? If I had that spell I could I brought all my make up!" every one just shook their heads and went back to bed. Hermione decided she would ponder on Lee at a more suitable hour.  
  
By the time the Griffindors came down for breakfast they all knew about Lee's 'practice.' All they had to do was look out at the lake and they would see her with her bladed staff: moving so fast she was mealy a blur of black and silver. Hermione soon told harry and Ron about the trunk full of weaponry.  
  
"Is that legal, having sharp muggle weapons in a school? " was Rons' reaction.  
  
"I don't know it must be if she's swinging that thing where every one can see" said Hermione as she helped her self to bacon.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't know, or something. It might be a normal thing for her. I hope she doesn't get in trouble" Lees show in weapons had made Neville very worried. Harry looked over at the other tables knowing news about lee would spread like wild fire over the houses. Suddenly Lee her self walked into the hall. She must have put the Naginana bake in the dorm because she no longer had it but she was still dressed the same. Very out of place in muggle cloths while every one else was in their school robes.  
  
"Morning!" she said brightly as though every thing was normal, and dropped down next to Harry. "God, I'm hungry." She was hot and slightly flushed from her workout but her braid was fully intact. She filled her plate full of sausages, bacon, and egg. The Griffindor table went strangely quiet. Everyone staring at Lee who was wafting down the food on her plate oblivious to all the eyes on her. Soon thought the chatter picked up and lee was some how taking seconds.  
  
"Um... Lee?" asked Harry, not shue how to go about the question.  
  
"Yeah?" she said in between mouthfuls.  
  
"Err... well..Are you....er you know, allowed to have sword and stuff? I mean dose Dumbledore know?  
  
"Yeah of course. I wouldn't practice in broad daylight then would I? Don't worry about it I just want to keep my skills sharp even if I'm not in Japan." Every one seems to relax at this a bit.  
  
"So its some type of karate?" asked Dean. Lee nods  
  
"I've been doing it before I could walk really, my step parents teach it you see." Mcgonigal stated to had out the new timetables. Harry and Rons were identical.  
  
"Transfiguration, Magical Creatures, double Herbiology, then double Potions. Great it starts out as a good day then plummets down like Hargrids cooking" said Ron glumly as he looked at his and Harry's timetable. "What's yours Lee" he looked over at her to see a annoyed look on her face but it vanished when he asked her the question. "Hu? Oh same as yours by the looks of it" she said smiling. And passed it to Hermione who had her hand out for it. "Yep same as yours" said Hermione who was with them for all their lessons except for Divination.  
  
"Hay hear comes the post," cried Seamus. Every one looked up to see owls swarming in with thing students had forgotten. Suddenly a large winged scaly creature came flying through the window. Screams echoed through the hall as the thing came lowed and lower. Neville hid under the table. But lee just looked aroud wondering what was wrong and shrugged. The dragon, the size of a Doberman landed right in front of Lee dropping a large parcel. The screaming stopped replaced by a dead silence.  
  
"domo arigato, Hoshi" she said lovingly as she petted the dragon which gave out a shrill tune full whistle. Harry and the others looked dumfounded at the dragon Hoshi in disbelief. The last time harry saw a dragon it was breathing down his neck wanting to fry him. But this green and silver thing was acting like an oversized dog. Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, flew down and perched on the dragon as Dumbledore and Hagrig came down from the head table towards it. Hagrig, barley masking his delight.  
  
"Ah, Lee I see your robs have arrived" he gesture the dropped parcel, as the confused Lee who was wondering why the students were so shocked. "What's this delightful creatures name?" "His name is Hoshi, Dumbledore-san" Lee bowed to Dumbledore "in English it means Star." Hagrid ran his hand over Hoshi muttering praise to him under his breath. "A beauty arnt yea Hoshi." Hoshi whistled in reply. "Come on Arry it wont bit ya, Asian people a good with dragons."  
  
Harry slowly got up and reached towards the dragon. Carefully he stroked it long neck. And to his surprise it nuzzled him with its head like a cat.  
  
"Hay!" harry let out a surprised cry and it put it's front claws on his chest and peered through intelligent eyes at his face. Their weights almost making him fall over.  
  
Soon loads of student's form all tables gather round to Hoshi.  
  
"All right everyone it is time for class" said Mrs Mcgonigal wading through the children to the dragon. They all moaned but started to go get there stuff for class.  
  
"Head master, were can Hoshi stay I doubt he will fit in the owly, though the owls seem to like him." Asked lee very amused at the sight as Hoshi took flight and started to fly around the great hall with the swam of owls playfully following.  
  
"Hagrid will look after him don't worry, you better go and get ready for class" Dumbledore said smiling his usual secret smile as Lee bowed, picked up the parcels and left with the others.  
  
I hope that was long enough cos it took me long enough all right. If you want any thing I haven't translated just ask. Know I need to actually sturdy for my french GCSE all I've done is skim though the book over and over and I end up falling aseep. Why do I have to lean french I hate the freanh!! Ahh well in a by next saterday it will all be over.  
  
Oh wish me luck Im doing s fencing copmertion on Sunday yaaaaaaaay I get to pok peope to death and make buzzzy sounds!!!( readers wonder what the hell shes going on about)  
  
Chaos (insane brother): The French are a bunch of war losing arse holes, though they built some good tanks in WW2. Though then again there planes were and still are crap, I could go on all day about the French but I can't cos wolf will beat me..... arghh stop noooo not the tazerrr....  
  
PS a few of the French are decent, though it's hard to believe i.e. Jean Reno!!! Arghh noo stoop with the poking!!!! 


End file.
